Stranded
by MysteryMusicGirl
Summary: In The first chapter Robin and Star were fighting Will they be able to work it out? Chapter Fanfic Teen Titans belong to DC comics
1. Stranded

**I am going to make a sad version of Stranded :) Robstar Fanfic **

**I do not own Teen Titans or the episode Stranded all credit goes to Dc comics and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

_Okay so Robin and Starfire were jumping on rocks to get across a canyon. _

_"Star can you please talk to me?"said the boy wonder._

_"I'm giving you the space . Is that what you require?"_

_The tamaranian kept pushing the boy away since she was not his "friend who is a girl" to him._

_"Star you don't understand on this planet girlfriend means someone a boy is dating. We are not dating."_

_Then the alien girl was close to tears by this started to pick up speed. _

_"Star whats wrong?I thought you understood."_

_She replied in tears,"I...I did." The boy was confused._

_Robin asked,"So why are you still mad?"_

_Starfire then shouted back,"Why would it be a problem if I was your girlfriend!" She ran and hid in a nearby _

_cave. Robin understood she wanted to be alone so he just went to collect some firewood._

_When he came back with only one little piece of wood, and saw a fire set up with stones around it and _

_everything so he just threw his piece in._

_(They didn't speak untill when they got home...)_

_Robin heard Star crying and mumbling to herself._

_He heard," I was right.I was foolish to be the crushing on him. I'm only his friend ."_

_So he walked in like he didn't hear half her words. "Star?Are you ok?You didnt say anything since the _

_planet."_

_She just shook her head and tried to hold back tears._

_Then said,"Robin why are you so angry when Cyborg talks about me and you um... dating?"_

_"He's just making me feel uncomfortable Star. Nothing personal."_

_"Why are you uncomfortable? Am I that horrible? You only want to be friends?_

_"I um..."_

_"Just go..."_

_So he went out to the living room and sat on the couch while Raven was reading and BB and Cyborg were_

_cooking. Cyborg can't cook tofu. So Robin just sat there pondering._

**_Why is this so awkward around the team? Am I embarrassed of her? Yes maybe. But why?_**

_Then Starfire walked out. "Robin I must not leave without an you like me or not."_

_"Star not now!" He was embarrassed again._

**_Why am I pushing her away?_**

_"Why not!"_

_"You know what? You wanna know how much I like you?!"_

_"Yes.I do..." She was getting her hopes up._

**_Please say he likes me. Please say he likes me..._**

_"Not...At...All!"_

**_Wow boy charm a girl. Stupid . Stupid . Stupid . _**

_The girl stood there in complete shock. Raven put down her and BB stopped the stove to watch._

_Star said near tears,"Not at all?"_

_Robin," You heard me! You always can't just let something go!I said not now star! But noo! Cant listen."_

_"Robin I.."_

_"Just drop it Star"_

_"Robin?"_

_He said annoyed,"Leave me alone!"_

_She repeated the statement "Robin?" once again_

_"I said alone!"_

_"You better stop saying that Robin..."_

_"Why?Aww your going to cry?!"_

_Starfire stopped eyes glowed sat there scared._

_"What's the matter Robin?Scared the annoying girl is going to hurt you?"_

_"Star I.."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I gave you a chance.I tried to be nice." Starfire was now holding Robin by his shirt._

_"I told you this once Richard,and I will say it again! If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!"_

_She stormed out crying. _

_Beastboy then said"Wow about tough love."_

_Raven said,"You really messed up."_

_In starfire's room she was writing in her diary._

_Dear Diary,_

_Robin hates me. For real this time. He says I am annoying? I believe once again I am foolish for loving him._

_For he hates me. I wish we could be just friends again rather than nothing at all. _

_No matter what though._

_I love him._

* * *

**I told you it would be sad! But guess what? There is going to be a chapter two! **

**Yep you heard me right!**

**Review some ideas and I just might use them with a Twist ;)**


	2. Apologies

**Ok I know I should wait a while to make another chapter but my sister read it and wanted more.**

**I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC comics and Cartoon Network.**

**I am also going to use Miley Cyrus's song 7 things. I do not own it.**

**I just said it was Miley Cyrus's so lets begin!**

* * *

_Starfire and Robin hadn't talked in weeks. Their relationship is breaking apart._

_At breakfast two weeks the big fight._

_Beastboy hollers,Tofu bacon and eggs! Who wants tasty tofu bacon and eggs?"_

_Silence._

_Cyborg then yells,"Real bacon and eggs! Who wants tasty real bacon and eggs."_

_Then people started asking for some._

_Robin,"Thanks looks great."_

_Raven said sacasticly,"Yum !Carbs !I'll just stick to my herbal tea." She sips her tea._

_Starfire,"Cyborg I would be happy to taste your cooked pig and chicken eggs!"_

_Cyborg replies,"Okay?" Cyborg puts bacon and eggs on both Robin and Star's plate._

_Robin then said," I'll think I'll eat in my room. I have work to do."_

_So Robin took his plate and drink can and walked to his room._

_Starfire said in glee,"Finally he is gone!"_

_Starfire poured mustard on her bacon and eggs and crammed them in the mouth._

_Raven said," You and Robin are still not talking?" _

_Starfire replies," Ever since that planet. I never seen him so angry. At me..."_

_Beastboy said," Well more for me then!" He stuffs his mouth with tofu eggs and bacon._

_Cyborg told BB,"I told you man! No one likes your tofu!"_

_Raven says,"Well try to calm your nerves with a hobby. Like poetry , a sport , reading or write a song._

_"That reminds me I never recited the poem of gratitude and all 6,000 verses._

_All at once Cyborg,Raven and Beastboy said,"Noo!"_

_Starfire then said," I shall go write what you said was a song? I learned to play guitar with Cyborg _

_when he had that chip in his head."_

_Cyborg,"Good times." Cyborg looked up to the ceiling like he was seeing a flashback. _

_Starfire before she left asked,"Friends why don't we have a party of slumber tonight! We could watch the _

_scary movies or play the game of truth or dares?"_

_Cyborg awoke from the flashback and said,"Sounds good."_

_Beastboy replied,"I'm in! Raven?"_

_Raven said,"Sure but will be Robin invited star?_

_"I guess so. See you all tonight!" _

_Starfire worked all day with the song and used her spare time preparing for the slumber party._

_(at the sleepover)_

_Starfire said,"Can we now play the game of dares and the telling of truth?_

_Raven said yes angrily because she asked that same question about 10 times. Ten._

_"Yay!"_

_Beastboy said,"Okay , Star truth or dare?_

_Star,"Hmmm... Dare please!"_

_Robin slouched in his bean bag chair._

**_If BB asks her to kiss me I will beat him so bad._**

_Beastboy said surprised," Wow your brave remember when Rae told you to write a song about_

_your feelings?"_

_"Yes it was just this morning! I remember it quite well."_

_"How about singing for us?"_

_O.O "Um..."_

_Raven scolded,"Beastboy how cruel are you!"_

_Starfire replied,"No,no Its okay I will sing. But if any of you laugh my starbolts will hit you badly!"_

_Beastboy,"(cough) just do it."_

_Star,"Okay okay!." Starfire runs to her room to get her guitar. Then she begins._

**(Singing)**

**I probably shouldnt say this but at times I get so scared.**

**When I think about the previous relationship we shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it It's not possible for me not to care...**

**And now we're standing in the rain and nothing's ever gonna change untill you're here...**

**My dear...**

**The 7 things I hate about you! The 7 things I hate about you! Oh.. you!**

**Your vain, Your games , Your insecure**

**You love me , You like her!**

**You made me laugh , You made me cry I don't know which side to buy !**

**Your friends they're jerks!**

_Cyborg and Beastboy yell,"Hey!"_

**When you act like them just know it hurts!**

**I wanna be with the one I know!**

**And the seventh thing I hate the most that you doo!**

**You make me love you**

**Its awkward and It's silent as I wait for you to see**

**What I need to hear now your sincere apology **

**If you mean It I'll believe it. If you text I'll delete it let's be clear...**

**Oh I'm not coming back I'm taking 7 steps here...**

**The 7 things I hate about you, The 7 things I hate about you! oh you!**

**Your vain, Your games , Your insecure**

**You love me, You like her!**

**You made me laugh,You made me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy!**

**Your friends they're jerks when you act like them just know it hurts!**

**I wanna be with the one I know! and the seventh thing I hate the most that you doo!**

**You make me love you.**

**Compared to all the great things that would take too long to write...**

**I probably should mention the seven that I like...**

**The 7 things I like about you!**

**Your hair , Your eyes , Your old Levi's when we kiss I'm hypnotized**

**You made me laugh you made me cry But I guess that's both I have to **

**Your hands in mine when we're intertwined everything is alright!**

**I wanna be with the one I know **

**and the seventh thing That I like the most that you do!**

**You make me love you...**

_Robin says,"Star?"_

_"Yes?" _

_"I am so sorry."_

_"You are?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How do I know that?"_

_They share a passionate kiss._

_Starfire pulls away and says," Good explanation."_

_Robin replies to her with a smile," Thanks."_

_"So am I now your girlfriend?"_

_"Yes..Yes you are."_

_Then they kiss again and continue playing the game._

* * *

**You think Oh a happy ending! Think again! Tune in for chapter three!**

**I will bring in two special guests from the past!**

**One we know and love**

**And one we just hate.**


End file.
